


Things That I Did Not Know

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band), Wednesday 13 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drag, M/M, Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: I was gonna post a Murderdolls fic on Halloween but I never got around to it soooo here it is, 10 days late. AO3 is rlly lacking in the Murderdolls department so I'm picking up the slack because I'm dying for Murderdolls fic. Maybe I'll add more to this, idk. Anyways, enjoy.Title from the Frankenstein Drag Queens song "Your Mother Sucks Cocks In Hell" (of course).I swear to god my new Manson fic is coming soon!!!





	Things That I Did Not Know

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post a Murderdolls fic on Halloween but I never got around to it soooo here it is, 10 days late. AO3 is rlly lacking in the Murderdolls department so I'm picking up the slack because I'm dying for Murderdolls fic. Maybe I'll add more to this, idk. Anyways, enjoy. 
> 
> Title from the Frankenstein Drag Queens song "Your Mother Sucks Cocks In Hell" (of course). 
> 
> I swear to god my new Manson fic is coming soon!!!

“I’m starting to get suspicious about… all this,” Joey raised an eyebrow at Wednesday.

“What? It’s just a joke! We dress up like zombie drag queens for the night. It’s an homage, can’t I have some fun with it?”

“Looks like you’re having a little too much fun.”

“What ever do you mean,” Wednesday sighed sarcastically, straightening his dress and pulling out his lipstick, ready to apply, when something Joey said made him pause.

“Sure you don’t get some sick sexual thrill from it?”

“... Maybe,” He raised an eyebrow, looking at Joey behind him through the mirror.

“Just say you get a hard-on from dressing like a girl,” Joey laughed a little.

Wednesday set his unused lipstick down on the vanity and turned to walk towards Joey and crowd him against the wall.

“Maybe I do... “ Wednesday slid a hand up Joey’s fishnet-clad thigh, “And maybe seeing you dressed like a girl makes it worse,” his fingertips reached the hem of Joey’s panties and snapped the waistband against his hips, “Much worse.”

“I fucking knew it,” Joey beamed. 

Neither of them had their lipstick on so Wednesday kissed the smaller of the pair pornographically and shoved him a little harder against the wall.

“You ever fucked in drag?” the taller asked.

“Once… I’m guessing you’ve done it more than once though,” Joey breathed.

“Of course,” Wednesday grinned at him.

“Get some boys in Lexington up under your dress sometimes?”

“Oh, every night… They loved me because they thought me being dressed like a girl made it not gay,” Wednesday smirked.

“They use you like their bitch?” Joey asked, growing more excited.

“Oh, you’d like it if I said yes, huh?”

“Yeah,” Joey challenged.

“If you wanted to hear that I sucked a lot of dumb hick’s cocks back home… I did.”

“You’re a whore,” Joey smiled.

“I know,” Wednesday said, kissing the smaller man to shut him up already.


End file.
